Spice & Wolf High School Au
by Mortisvenom
Summary: Title says it all warning for abuse and will be M for later chapters due to sexual content and language
1. prologue

**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction so please don't hate.**

 **I do not own Spice & Wolf.**

All she wanted was to be a bartender nothing too fancy just a simple life. So when she met the one person that would help her but just not in the way that she had thought.

Her name is Holo and she went to high school at Yoitsu High. Overall it was a good time even though it was a small school in a small town. There was nothing to complain about she was popular as one can be living in a small town. Holo was well liked though the town.

Now for the town itself it was located in northenish Canada where the winters are long and the summers are short. The population pretty much remained the same over the years no one leaving and no one coming in. As a small town is most likely to be in most cases.

That was until they came in to the town. The Lawrences well the mother and the son at least. The mother's name is Martha and the son's name is Kraft.


	2. True Chapter 1

**I know that the first chapter was very short please bear with me.**

 **I do not own Spice and Wolf.**

I was looking at Myuri and he was staring off into space. I ask what is the the matter.

He looks at me and then points at a house that was on on sale for what seemed like forever and there was a sold sign on it. I could not believe it. After all this time of the town keeping together it was sold. From what I am told it was on sale before i was born.

My name is Holo by the why im 18 years old and in my last year in high school. I am not in any sports or clubs because i have no time with what i am waiting to to do with the rest of my life. I want to own a bar and be the main bar tender. So i am going into University with business as my major.

But anyway i can't believe that this has happened after all this time i hope that we get new people in this town. Yet at the same time I am nervous because, I am not sure what they will be like. If they are big time people from a city they could ruin everything that is good around here. But we just head to school to tell everyone about it and see what they think.

Myuri is my best friend so of course i ask what he thinks of what the new people maybe like. He says about what i was thinking. "Let's hope that they are not rich people from the city where they could make what we have here worse in any shape or form."

I look at him a weird. "What do you mean by that. I mean i know what we have here is not perfect but it is good."

He looks away almost with a pissed off look but not at me but more himself. "Never mind I don't want to talk about it"

I know not to look to much into it but my curiosity may get the better of me. You know what they say about curiosity. Though i am much more of a wolf person then anything else. I just love them but i got side tracked.

We both walk to school, the school is not very far from either one of our houses. So we walk to school with each other every school day. As we get there the school is more quite the usual and we look at each other with with great concern. We both came to the relation that there was an early morning assembly.

"Oh shit." We said in unison. So we booked it to the gym where it is being held it. Luckily the gym was close to the parking lot that we were walking though. While the assembly was of nothing important, the school was very much into sports and even a small win was a cause for celebration. Mostly for the football team.

Yes for those that do not know there is canadian football it is similar to the american counterpart. The field is bigger and the rules are slightly different. I do not know the differences on a specific level because i do not follow ether one but hey to each their own.

So we get there and we just made it on time. Both of us sigh in relief for we did not want to get in trouble. As we get walk in we see two empty seats right next to each other. Both of us sigh in relief, not in the mood to sit next to someone else.

The assembly went by as expected thee was hype for the upcoming football game and the hockey game. Yes we live in Canada so yes we play ice hockey and yes i have heard all the jokes. Through what came next while expected was also strange, the head of the school, or principle, made an announcement. "As some of you know we have a new student coming here starting tomorrow welcome him kindly and please do not make him feel like an outcast, that is all get to your classes."

 **Well there you have it please let me know how i am doing and i hope that you guys like it so far. And sorry it took so long to update.**


End file.
